The Broken Doctor
by Bow-Tie Queen
Summary: For sixteen months The Doctor was locked up, a Sex Toy/Punching Bag, as an act of revenge. Clara finds him and rescues him, but it is going to take some time to get the Doctor back to our usual Fez-Bowties-Jammy Dodgers-Fishfingers and custard Doctor we know so well. Contains: Rape, Torture, not to graphic and it's mostly references anyways. Angst, Whump, possible pairings. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_I know I'm doing another fic as well, but it kind of came to me. So, yeah. Here._

_Warnings: Non-con, Torture, not too graphic and it's mostly references anyway._

_Disclaimers: I do not own Doctor Who, but that would be fun._

_Rating: M_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

His head jerked upwards and he felt is broken body tremble as he heard the footsteps, the footsteps that brought pain, humiliation, and grief. There was no escape.

He had learned a long time ago that no one was coming, that his friends had probably all forgotten. Clara, sweet Clara, oh what he would give to see that pretty face, hear those sassy remarks, and the TARDIS, oh his beloved TARDIS, just to be able to hear her voice one last time...

The door flung open and he brought his thin legs to his chest, cowering under his glare. It was always him, he was always there when he was bored or needy, or angry. Sometimes, not often, he was taken out, in front of people, too many people, and they paid to do horrible, unspeakably vile things to him. Today he was angry, which was very bad for him. A fist drove into his side like an express train so he grunted and toppled to his side, and he kicked the doctor's stomach viciously, causing him to cry out with each blow. He flipped him over, straddling him, running his hands down his naked body-his clothes had been taken from him long ago. The Doctor heard a vibration and a thick, shaking object was shoved into his rectum. He moaned, shaking with the horror of it.

"Please..." He whispered, earning him a painful kick to his head, he wasn't supposed to talk, but he wasn't sure if he was able to take another day of this. The man then walked over in front of him and he heard a zipper being undone. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the man took hold of his head and repeated the procedure that he had been forced to comply with for what seemed like forever. He had no choice but to suck, or more punishment awaited him.

'Please.' He thought to himself as he felt misery rain upon him. 'Please let today be the day someone finds me.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clara was sitting in the control room of the TARDIS, thinking. A lot of what she did now was thinking. It had been 16 months since the doctor had disappeared and she had vowed not to give up until she had found him. But that was the thing about time and space, it's infinite. There's an awful lot to look through, and in sixteen months she hadn't even made a dent, and a lot of that time was taken up revisiting her home so that they didn't miss her. She often thought she should have a reflection, like the one Valkyrie has in Skulduggery Pleasant, but she didn't know if they actually existed. Time travel worked, why shouldn't magic? She vowed to ask The Doctor about it when she found him. She sat back for a bit with a sigh, and simply listened to the noises of the TARDIS. Sometimes the TARDIS talked to get if she put her hand on the console, but she never had much interesting to say. She didn't like having Clara on board, she knew that, but why should she? It was her that was doing most of the looking, Clara didn't know how to drive (or rather fly) the TARDIS. There were way too many switches and lever's and they all did different things, it was hard to keep up. She placed her hand on the console, deciding conversation seemed like a good idea right now.

'Hello Clara Oswald.'

"Please, just Clara. Where's our next stop them, tile waits for no man, and I may not be a man but that's beside the point."

'I am still looking for possible locations. The Doctor has no longer got any blood relatives, making him impossible to trace. But it has come into my database that a new habitable planet, formed from pure rock, was formed sixteen months ago, at these coordinates.'

"What makes it so special?"

'This was the previous location of Gallifrey.'

Clara stiffened. Gallifrey, the Doctor's home planet, reduced to rubble and dust. Clara had seen the pictures of Gallifray from the Time War book she had found in the library, it had been so beautiful. What was this new planet like? Was it anything like the domed haven that was Gallifray? Was the Doctor there? And if he was what was happening to him?

"Let's go." Said Clara eventually. "What could we possibly lose?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Doctor sobbed into his hands. He felt so pathetic, a shivering, crying wreck, god knows what his other regenerations thought of him, now that he was just some man's sex toy/punching bag. He could only hope today would be the day he could go. Go out and see the sun. When his captor took him out to the sadistic crowds, he was always blindfolded. Almost as if they didn't want him to see his surroundings...

Clara held onto the bars for support as the TARDIS landed. From the way it landed, she could feel it was a smooth ground, so this place was either untouched or industrialised. She took a deep breath, crossed her fingers and opened the door. She staggered back. It was just like the pictures, minus the raging flames. And it was beautiful. The trees bared silver leaves, which littered the floor, and caught the light of the twin suns hanging high in the sky. Far off in the distance, she saw mountains, their peaks snowy and picturesque. It was amazing; she could have stared at it forever. There were two things that had her wondering though. It was almost, no actually, an _EXACT_ replica of the pictures. And also, there were people walking about.

She slowly walked out of the TARDIS, which had fitted neatly between two of the vast buildings. Hopefully no one would notice it. It being the realm of the time lords, it would probably fit in. She walked around, eying up the locals. They seemed normal, but looking closer, you could see a dead look in their eyes, and the way the hobbled slightly.

"Excuse me?" she said eventually to a young girl. She stopped and smiled at her.

"Yeah, can I help you?" She was friendly.

"It's just…where am I?"

"Ah, you must be a hitchhiker! This is Gallifray, mark 2. Not a bad job, if I do say so myself, I helped build it."

"So…are you Time Lords?" The girl laughed.

"Oh god no. We are the Gelth, the Time Lords destroyed our home during the last great time war, reducing us to gas." She saw her fists ball up. "These are bodies that we borrowed from earth. A strange northern man destroyed half of our kind who were in England as they tried to do likewise several years back." She sighed. "Still, here we are now."

"So where are the Time Lords?" The girl laughed, and she swore she saw pleasure in the girls eyes as she did. "All stone dead, except one."

A bell tolled, ringing through the entire city, and people stopped whatever they were doing and went towards the centre.

"You can see him now if you like. Come on, follow the others.

She nodded slowly and followed the swarms of people. There was a stage in the centre and a man was standing in the middle. He was about seven feet tall and looked impossibly strong. In his eyes was a sick pleasure.

"What does he look so pleased about?" she muttered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Gelth, it is the time of month again where I share my treasure with my fellow people, to _punish _those who thought they could destroy us!" His voice was slightly high pitched, but menacing. He clicked his fingers and Clara nearly threw up when she saw what was summoned. The crowd were disturbingly silent as a naked, slashed, bruised and malnourished man was brought on stage. The minute the two men let go, he dropped to his knees, shivering. His hair was tufty, clearly shaved of and having trouble growing back with the lack of nutrients. He was impossibly skinny, nearly a skeleton, and he was covered from painful looking afflictions: burns, scars, cuts, bruises, knife marks, whip marks, and from here she could tell many bones were broken. His hands were tied behind his back, and although he wasn't restrained to the platform, made no attempt to run.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last of the Time Lords."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Well, there's Chapter one. Chapter two hopefully coming soon. Please review, positive or negative, they make my day J_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, talk about a response! 22 follows from one chapter, that's what I usually get for a whole fic! Ok, horribly tortured characters gets follows, I'll keep that in mind. This Chapter is very long, by my standerds, so hope you enjoy! Anywho, ONWARDS!_

Clara stared aghast. This poor, ragged, torn man was her Doctor. She couldn't see his eyes behind his blindfold, but now she could see the way his chin jut out, and recognised him immediately. Rage built up inside of her as she thought of this people, paying money just to see such a moral man suffer.

The man on stage opened a box and pulled out a whip, and cracked it hard on the mans back. He cried out, arching his back in agony, only to earn a backhand across his face by one of the men. He continues with the whip, unrelenting in his cruel striking. The Doctor was biting his tongue in order to stop his screams from being heard. The audience were cheering the man on, some laughing at the poor mans weakness. After about ten minutes, he stopped. The Doctor slumped to the floor, blood pouring down from his back. The man on stage smiled and raised a hand.

"I will now take volunteers!"

People immediately formed a line to the stage, menacing looks crossing their faces. The first man payed his money and selected bat from the box. He smiled as he stood over the quivering man.

"I saved up for weeks just to be able to do this." He swung back and The Doctor tensed.

"STOP!" Screamed Clara and ran onto the stage. Before anyone could stop her, she ran onto the stage and grabbed the bat from the man before she whacked the man in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. The Doctor didn't move, not daring to try and get up, but she could hear his breath even out.

The man who had held the whip looked towards her with fury in his eyes. He walked over, seething with anger. Clara smiled, daring him. She hadn't been captain of the girls rounders team three years running for nothing. She swung hard, and the bat connected with the mans collar bone and she heard something snap. He fell to the ground, howling. She looked at the others, some were scared and some were angry. She panicked, not knowing what to do, with an injured Doctor at her feet and nothing but a rounders bat to defend herself with. Then a sudden thought struck her. She started to rummage through the mans coat and bingo! The Sonic Screwdriver. She brought it up to the sky and powered it. Perhaps the TARDIS would lock onto its signal and materialise in front of them. It felt right. The Gelth were beginning to climb onto the stage at this point. She stood in front of The Doctor protectively.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She yelled. The already scared ones backed off, but about thirty others were incredibly close. She suddenly panicked. They had managed to do this to one of the strongest men she knew, what would they do to her?

As she had this thought there was the oh so familiar sound of the TARDIS. She turned and smiled to see the comforting image of the police box, and went to the bound man. He had apparently tried to get away and had not succeeded, as he was now lying on his side with his back to the mob. She managed to pick him up, startled by how light he was, and ran through the TARDIS. She smiled at the comfortingly familiar interior.

"Hello old girl, look what I brought you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He didn't struggle as he was carefully picked up and whisked away, he had learned not to mess with those that now captivated him, but had the doors back to the cellar ever been so close to the platform? But then he heard it, the buzzing noises, the feet against metal, and that oh-so familiar voice...

He wanted to try and speak, but something subconsciously was holding him back. What if this was all a trick from those who kept him, what if he wasn't really back? A sudden wave of despair hit him and chocked back a sob. Clara turned to him. She wanted to kick herself, how could she have been so stupid? The Doctor came first. She had left him on the floor, naked, tied and blindfolded. She quickly took of the blindfold. The look in his eyes nearly killed her. Misery, fear, pain and unshed tears all mixed up into one painful expression. It brought tears to her own eyes. She wanted to hug him, but knew that would cause him further pain. She looked at his hands, which were manacled, and quickly undid them with the sonic. He was now shaking, tears streaming down his face. For so long, he wasn't even sure how long, he had been devoid of any friendly contact, and now the only person he trusted was here with him. The tears fell harder, as he took in his his surroundings. He was finally home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Doctor, I need to move you to a medical facility, I'm going to have to carry you though." She said, as she had recently noticed his leg was broken. She reached out for him, and he flinched involuntarily from her touch.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, worry in his eyes. His voice was so taught, so scared. She shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, ok? Now, I need to get you out of the console room."

He allowed her to slip her arms around his tortured form and carry him out of the room. The TARDIS rearranged the doors, putting the medical bay just across the hall. She smiled, silently thanking her. There was a white bed against the wall, and she hesitated slightly. His back was covered in deep wounds. She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she wanted him to get some sleep. She notices the Time Lord staring at the bed, and she remembered that he probably hadn't had anything like this for his time in captivity. She slowly lay him down on the bed, and he rolled onto his side. He shuddered from the cold, and she realised she better out something on him, let him get some dignity back. She handed him a pair of boxers and helped him get them on, feeling slightly embarrassed, but not as much as he must be. She then looked in the cupboard and found a hospital gown with no back, so it wouldn't irritate the cuts. She put it on him, and he didn't object, just stared straight ahead, tears falling down his cheeks. He helped him lie down, and slowly covered him with a blanket. He looked up at her, his eyes pleading, and a sudden thought struck her. How often had he slept? From the look in his eyes and his obvious weakness, she doubted it was often. She grimaced thinking what had stopped him from having the privilege to sleep when he felt like it? Rage built up inside of her as she thought of the many ways she would like to kill the Gelth. Apparently the Doctor had managed to sense her anger as he had curled up smaller and his facial expression was glazed with fear for punishment. She instantly softened.

"It's ok, I promise I won't let them hurt you, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Please, go to sleep."

The Doctor hesitated, before lying on his side. The blankets were wrapped again to his chin and he shuddered under the so long deprived comfort. He was asleep in seconds.

Clara smiled at the figure. He looked so peaceful. Good, he should be out cold for a while, enough time to do what needed to be done. She left the medical bay and walked down the corridors to find a room the Doctor had told her about once. She eventually found it, with some help from the TARDIS. The room was beautiful, the blue orbs from the tree were the only light source inside the room, and it was so effective. But now wasn't the time to bask in the amazing decor, according to the Doctor, this would give someone anything they needed. And what she needed was a way to destroy the Gelth, because she was hardly going to find weapons in a pacifists ship.

She placed her hand on one of the orbs and closed her eyes.

'I need a way to destroy the Gelth.' She thought as hard as she could. Blue light swirled around the orb, and a flamethrower was placed in get hands. She remembered the girl had told her that they were reduced to gas during the time war. She smiled.

She turned to leave, when she saw a figure at the door, a female figure. She panicked, thinking it was one of the Gelth and they had managed to get in, but it was herself.

"...TARDIS?"

'Hello Clara Oswald.'

"I told you- oh never mind. What do you want, I need to-"

'Clara please think about this. The Doctor wouldn't want you to do this, to commit genocide on his behalf.'

"Did you see what they did to him? TARDIS, they tore him apart! We can't leave here. You care about the Doctor as much as I do, probably more, in fact. Please...I have to do this."

The TARDIS stared at her for several seconds and then sighed.

"Mind my exterior, despite everything I'm still wood on the outside."

Clara smiled, she would have hugged the TARDIS if she could.

"Watch him until I get back, I shouldn't be too long." The hologram nodded and then it switched off. She let out a breath and looked at the monitor, and saw the mob were trying to get through the doors. 'The predators of Bermuda couldn't make their way through that door. Horrible little buggers, grab anything that flys. They form in the shape of a triangle, very hard to see.' She smiled sadly at the memory, wondering if she would ever get that Doctor back. Bracing herself she burst open the doors, the flames leaping from her weapon. The few that had stood closest were engulfed in the flames, and it caught onto those nearby. She stayed away from the TARDIS, remembering it would evacuate the area if it were caught in crossfire. Some ran away, and she threw a still burning man into one of the wooden buildings, which soon engulfed them. Among the array of screaming, burning people, she saw whip man, clutching his shoulder and whimpering pathetically. She picked up a gun that she knew would have been useless against the Gelth and put it to his head.

"You aren't one of them, are you? You didn't want revenge, or justice, did you?" He smiled a smile that sent shivers down Clara's back.

"No, I don't give a damn about what he did to these things, but from the looks of it, he messed up big time." He laughed. "No, I simply had to have that body, you should have felt it, he struggled at first, but soon he was putty in my hands."

"Shut up, I am warning you, SHUT UP!"

"He screamed and cried, so bad. I thought he would learn, but he couldn't shut his big mouth. I taught him a lesson that day, blood everywhere, and he just lay there shaking like a good little bitch."

Clara didn't hesitate before pulling the trigger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Cold, so cold._

_He wrapped his arms around his defenceless body, trying desperately to gain some warmth. His clothes were long gone, and he had almost forgotten what it was like to have something covering him. More than anything, he just wanted someone, anyone to comfort him, talk to him, be with him to stop his loneliness._

_Anyone but him._

_As he thought this, the footsteps came. He hunched up small, not sure he could take another day of the endless torment._

_"Good Morning!" He said as he walked down the cellar steps. The Time Lord flinched as he addresses him. He kneels down, running a hand over his captive._

_"You are a very beautiful man, Time Lord. It's too bad that I have you all to myself. Well not bad for me." He watched as his pupils dilated as his hands continued to explore his body, softly stroking his penis. The Time Lord was thankful that he was in too much pain to respond. His captor, however, was not pleased. He then stood up, gripping the Doctor's head with one hand and unzipping his trousers with the other. The Doctor moaned in despair, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. His captor dealt him a backhand across the face, and he shut up, forced to watch with is head in a vice like grip as the man quickly became erect and shoved his throbbing cock into his mouth. He sucked, having no other choice as he thrust. No. He couldn't take it anymore. He was The Doctor, the man who had saved millions of civilisations, watched society's fall and survived as the last of his kind, and now he was just another mans sex toy. Without thinking, he bit down._

_The man instantly cried back, releasing the Time Lord who instantly began to draw in air, spitting in disgust. He turned to the Doctor, wild fury in his eyes and lashed out, striking him across the face and kicking with wild fury, attacking at the most sensitive parts of his body_

_"How do you like that you worthless piece of shit? I take you in, offer you kindness and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" The Doctor was crying now as he swinging boot continued, hitting with sadistic accuracy. After ten minutes he stopped and left the cellar. He had hoped to be left alone, but he soon returned with a pair of pliers._

_Without warning he tackled the Doctor to the ground and shoved a piece of wood in the Doctors mouth, forcing it open._

_"Lets see to it you won't be able to use these again." He said and, letting the pliers hover in his mouth, gripped one of his central incisors, and pulled._

_The Doctor screamed as the tooth flew from his mouth and blood poured from the hole._

_"Oh shut up." Moaned the man and gripped one of his canines, and pulled. He repeated the procedure, taking out ten teeth. He screamed and screamed and screamed..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Doctor, Doctor wake up!"

He woke drenched in sweat, his throat hoarse from screaming. He was shaking as he brought a hand to his mouth. His teeth had grown back eventually, being a Time Lord there wasn't really a limit on that sort of thing. The felt his cheek, it was wet, meaning the tears in his dream had also become a reality.

He looked over at Clara, who was looking at him with worry and concern.

"Sorry I had to wake you, it's just you were screaming..."

He put a shaky hand on hers.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I couldn't control it. But...can you please not leave me alone?"

She blinked, surprised he even had to ask. Then she remembered how long he had been alone for, with no one but HIM. She reminded herself that there was now a bullet implanted in his brain. She gathered the Doctor in her arms and held him close. The Doctor hesitated before hugging back, deciding the contact was friendly.

"Doctor, I promise I won't leave you alone again, ever."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_TBC, please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_About to have my jab, decided to quell my nerves with a new chapter!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clara held The Doctor tightly in her arms as fresh tears burned in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks onto her dress. She didn't care, as long as he was safe. He held her tightly, scared she would leave him. Clara didn't squeeze him too tight, not wanting to hurt him. She looked down at him, rocking him gently and he eventually fell back into a deep sleep.

She sighed, figuring he was better off like that for now. She took this opportunity to see his wounds. She was no doctor, but there was no one else to treat them. She was slightly puzzled. All these wounds, surely with his Time Lord healing abilities he would have at least started to kick in by now. This made her worry. Had this man stopped his accelerated healing? Did this mean he couldn't regenerate? Rage flared up inside her, cursing the man under her breath. She took a deep breath and undid his gown.

She stared for a few seconds, completely staggered. She had seen his wounds from far away when he was on the stage, but up close they looked so much worse. Bruises littered his chest, some belt marks, some fist marks, boot marks, and there were various burns. There was also small needle pricks up and down his arms, where drugs or poisons had been administered. She shuddered to herself, not wanting to know what they had been. Apart from the obvious injuries, his right leg was broken and a few ribs were as well. She slowly turned him over, to inspect his back, preparing herself. Sure enough, the bleeding was still awful, but she also saw, with horror, that on the back of his neck, below the hairline, was the word "MINE", carved in with a penknife or something. The bastard had marked him as his own, causing her to snarl in fury. First, she had to treat his other wounds. She knew vaguely how to treat him and, of course, there was equipment for all his ailments. She took her time, bandaging each major wound and, with the help of a medical book from the draw, administered the right antibiotics and anything else beyond her basic first aid knowledge.

She smiled for the first time since she had seen him on that platform as she admired her handy work. He looked much more peaceful now. Then something suddenly hit her. He had been naked when they brought him out, had he been...?

She wanted so badly through something, but refrained, not wanting to wake him. She didn't have the necessary equipment to test him, meaning she would have to go right out and ask him. She remembered the scar on his neck, realising now how likely it was. She decided to ask him later, once they had both gotten over their initial shock.

She went into the console room and sat at the 'special chair', putting her hand tenderly on the console.

"He's hurt, TARDIS, real bad. I don't know if I can fix him." She said, pitifully. There was a flash of light and the TARDIS had appeared, but for once, not in the shape of her. Her her was blonde and wavy, her eyes stern and serious, portrayed in the deep blue. Her dress was all blue as well and her hair brought away from her face by a golden band.

"So, who are you this time?"

"No one, when inward registered I was given this appearance."

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"I didn't know I could trust you. I do now." The hologram walked closer. "Please, Clara, you're the only one who could possibly fix him." Clara shook her head.

"I'm no doctor, I can't heal him-"

"Physically. You can't heal him Physically. Now he's out of that place, his Time Lord healing abilities will kick in, the air had been poisoned so it wouldn't work. You don't need to help him there."

"Bastards!" She muttered.

"He needs you to help heal him mentally. Sixteen months with nothing but pain and humiliation, he's going to need someone help him back onto his feet. Promise you'll help him?"

Clara hesitated, staring at the ground. The hologram continued to stare at her until she sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I promise, I'll heal him as much as I can."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He tossed and turned in his sleep, eyes flickering behind their lids, suddenly terrified when he realised he could no longer feel the presence of Clara next to him. His eyes shot open, panic seizing him when he saw he was alone again. He heard footsteps and his heart dropped into his stomach. He curled up under the sheets, trying to protect his body when he heard the door open, wondering how in hell he had found him.

"Doctor?"

He sighed in relief. It was only Clara, of course, how could he have been so stupid to mistake his torturer for his best friend. He tried to talk, but only a strangled moan escaped him. Clara pulled back the covers, and gave a small, gentle smile. He loosened and sat up, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. Clara understood and pulled him into an embrace, this time not holding back.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it again. What if this was a trick, what if she just laughed at him if he asked her for anything? He shook of the feeling, telling himself it was ridiculous. He swallowed down his fear and opened his mouth again.

"Can...can I have something to eat?" He said, closing his eyes. Clara smiled.

"Of course, what do you want?"

"I...I don't know."

"We have plenty to chose from, the TARDIS has it all!"

"I can't chose...c-can you chose for me?" Clara smiled again, feeling sympathetic inside, thinking he probably hadn't made any independent decision in so long, now he was afraid to on case if disapproval.

"Ok...how about soup?" She said, knowing the Doctor needed plain, basic foods so to not upset his stomach after being starved for so long (the book had been incredibly helpful.)

He nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing on the Doctor's face. Clara held onto it as she went to get some plain, chicken soup from the TARDIS kitchen.

The Doctor watched her leave, leaning back into bed. He could feel the pressure of bandages, deciding Clara had done a good job. He could barely wait, he was so hungry he could see stars when he closed his eyes, and his stomach had an empty ache. He had stopped asking for food in the cellar, knowing the food would make him sick, which would make him more hungry. It was truly vile, just slithers of scraps left that even dogs wouldn't touch: fat, decomposing fruit, meat which was starting to get fuzzy, he had even found an eyeball once in the pile of crap his tormentor had forced him to eat. He shuddered. Whenever he was sick his tormentor just made him eat whatever he had rejected, making him more sick. He never wanted to be acquainted with what he had eaten again, ever.

Clara came in soon, a hot bowl on her hands which was half filled with soup. He sat up eagerly, the presence of real food a long deprived treat. He couldn't use his hands, Clara had bandaged them up as three of this fingers were fractured, so Clara fed him. For a long time the Doctor simply stared at the bowl, surprised to see something that looked in the slightest bit edible. He slowly nodded and Clara brought the spoon to his slips and he sipped greedily. He closed his eyes, emitting a shuddering sigh, it tasted amazing, only the best from the TARDIS. He opened his eyes, his expression hungry and hopeful. Clara continued to spoon feed him, the Doctor's look of happiness whenever the spoon came again to his lips made her smile. Soon his fave started twisting with discomfort, and she realised that his stomach had gotten much smaller over the long period of time, and even small amounts of food would fill him up. The Doctor kept eating though, as unknown to Clara, he feared punishment if he did not clear his bowl. She stooped eventually, to see the doctor had eaten a good two thirds of the bowl. She watched the Doctor close his eyes in relief, and lie back down, facing away from Clara.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Stupid question. The Doctor hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Honestly?" He let out a shaky breath, then shook his head. He looked in her direction, but not directly at her. "When do you have to go?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. She was shocked he thought she would go anywhere.

"Nowhere, I'm staying here with you!" She said, putting an arm around his skeletal shoulders. "You have to go see your family, they're important." She shook her head.

"No, right now, your more important to me than any of them." He didn't reply, simply shook his head. She sighed, knowing that it would also take a while to build up his confidence as well, but she promised she would be there for him. She slipped under the covers with him, and he rested his head against her chest. She smiled.

"Oh yeah, actually I was gonna ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Do they have live reflections in the real world?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_TBC, please review and tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four! God this is escalating quickly! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has supported me, it really makes my day when my phone buzzes with a FanFiction email and I see all you guys' lovely reviews! Anyway, let us continue._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He got up with a groan. That little bitch had gone too far this time; he would enjoy hearing him scream when he got his hands on him. His head ached from the bullet implanted on it, but it was just pain, nothing that would kill him. He smiled. Foolish girl, thinking a single bullet would bring him down. He was, what was the word? Oh yeah, sort of immortal. And he was damned if some chic with a flamethrower was gonna spoil his fun.

He looked around the remains of the town, chuckling to himself. His beautiful creature, all his now. His chuckling grew into a more manic laughter. His, all his. Now all he had to do was find the bitch. He reached into his pocket and picked out a small object which he attached to his wrist. A souvenir from a trip, a long time ago. A vortex manipulator or something like that. All he needed was a DNA sample. He reached into his toy box and-aha! He knew he had them somewhere! His bitches teeth, freshly plucked from when he had been…disobedient. He started to fiddle around with the manipulator, a manic smile on his face.

"Ready or not, here I come."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clara looked through the screen; they were still floating around in hyperspace. She sighed, thinking about the children back on earth, 2013. She really should go back and visit, but the thought of leaving the Doctor like he was now brought a pang to her chest. She shook her head. No, no she couldn't. He was still so damaged. And she had made a promise to stay with him.

The Doctor, at this point, had been moved to his own bedroom. This had been his only independent request as of late, but he was glad he had made it. Being inside his own room brought some normality back, although he was well aware things would never be quite the same again. Clara had told him that his captor (he still didn't know his name) was dead. Part of hi didn't believe her. It wasn't that he thought Clara was a liar; he just didn't think that he could ever really truly die.

He lay back on his bed. It was a special bunk bed with no bottom bunk. He smiled, god he had missed his bed. Clara had helped him up the ladder, and he lay back with his eyes shut. Despite what Clara said, she would have to go back at some point. But he decided that he was better when she was still around.

He softly stroked the walls of his TARDIS, wincing from the pain in his fractured fingers. The TARDIS seemed to grow warm under his touch. He gave a small smile.

"Thank you, for trusting her. She's a good girl, really. Impossible, sure, but good." He sighed. The mystery of the impossible girl, would it ever truly be solved?

He glanced around his room. Everything was just as he had left it, every model plane, every microscope, every book just where it has been last placed. He considered getting up to fetch a book, but his exhausted, malnourished and overall broken limbs wouldn't allow it. He sighed, wondering when this nightmare would end. He would still fear and dread the sound of footsteps, even though he could distinguish those of Clara and those of his captor. He still questioned about every drug put into him, even though he knew what was in there. Hell, he was still frightened to fall asleep in case HE came in and he wasn't prepared.

And the nightmares, god the nightmares.

Every single one, in realistic, unnerving detail. He could feel him, hear him, smell him, it was disgusting. He put his head in his hands as grief washed over him. The tears came to his eyes and he chocked back a sob. Crying would get him nowhere, he needed to be strong. He closed his eyes again, but prayed he wouldn't fall asleep, he needed to stay alert. What about a bath? It had been ages since he had had a bath. Except for that one time...

No! No flashbacks, no painful memories, not now. It took all his brainpower to push the unwanted memory back to its dark dungeon of despair. He sat up, running a shaky hand through his hair, which was quickly growing back. He had to stay in control. He reached to the left, pressing a small switch which alerted Clara, in case he needed something. His voice was badly strained and he needed to keep from shouting to loudly. Clara arrived in seventeen seconds, smiling at the Doctor. She walked to the bed, went up the ladder and stood with her elbows perched on the mattress.

"What do you need?" She asked in a friendly manner. The Doctor smiled, looking away.

"I was...I was wondering if I could have a bath."

She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we just need to see if your healing ok, alright?" He nodded, so she reached over, unbuttoning his pyjama's (this caused a flinch from the Doctor which she did her best to ignore) and slowly unwound the bandages around his leg and midsection. The ribs were almost fully healed, and the leg would just be sore for a bit. She smiled again.

"Here let me help you down, hang on a minute." She said, getting to the bottom of the ladder and holding out a hand for the Doctor. Slowly, she helped him down, and he leant against the bed while she found him a dressing gown. She smiled at its ridiculous bow tie pattern and he just gave a mock-insulted expression and tied it around him. He felt weaker when the went down the corridor to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge, with a marble bathtub, shower, loo and sink. The room what's stylishly furnished with a rich roman design, but the sight of the bathtub caused him to stay rigged.

"Doctor? Doctor can you hear me?" Said Clara's now drifting voice. He struggled to hold onto the voice but it was difficult, it was getting further and further away, he struggled and struggled and struggled...

_His captor had been away a while now, and he had thought of this as a blessing, as it stopped further pain, but didn't stop the pain that continuously radiated throughout his body. He shuddered as he heard the ever so familiar footsteps approaching, ready this time. He came in, carrying a large, tin, bathtub. He could see, even in the darkness, that it was almost full to the brim._

_"Morning, Time Lord." He said with a menacing smile. He slowly walked over to the Time Lord, and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. He yelped in pain, and his captor slowly ran a hand down his cheek._

_"My my, you're certainly getting dirty, pet. It looks like you need a bath. The Doctor didn't like where this was going, and before he could protest, he was grabbed and almost thrown into the tub. The water was FREEZING. He shivered hard, much to the joy of his captor._

_"Now precious, we need to get ALL of you clean. ALL of you." He said, and quickly dunked the Doctors head under the water. He yelled from underneath the water, his lungs filling with the stuff. He began to loose air, as his respiratory bypass system was cut off, as well as his Time Lord healing abilities. He panicked. Surely his captor was not intent on killing him? He became more and more drowsy, and suddenly his head was pulled up. He gasped for air desperately, as tears fell down his cheeks in misery. It wasn't long before his head was dunked back in. Tears fell from his eyes from under the water, willing for such an unpleasant experience as this to stop. When his head was pulled back up, he coughed the water from his lungs, sniffing pathetically. _

_"Aww, does my precious pet not like bath time? Well, we must continue, want to make sure you're squeaky clean."_

_The man quickly undressed and climbed into the bathtub, The Doctor refused to look him in the eye, and continued to shiver. His captor was unimpressed. He quickly turned the Doctor over before he could protest, so he was face down in the tub. Water was running into his mouth, and he chocked in an effort to get oxygen. He could feel the mans hands running down his body, cupping his buttocks, then viciously separating them._

_"No...no please." The Doctor managed before he got a mouthful of water. The man sharply pulled his hair, as a warning not to speak again, and then shoved his face firmly in the water, as he straddled the Doctor, who thrashed in the water beneath him..._

"Doctor! Doctor, please you're scaring me!"

The Doctor opened his eyes and he was in the bathroom, lying on the floor on the bathmat, a very worried Clara Oswald standing over him. He gave a small moan to let her know he was back, and she held him close, stroking back his sweat-soaked hair. The doctor closed his eyes, relishing the moment, then began to gag. Clara raced to her feet, dragging the Doctor with her. He was going to be sick. She led him over to the toilet where he violently threw up what little food she had managed to get into him earlier. She stayed with him, rubbing his back as he leant over the seat, tears streaming down his face. When he was done, he started to sob and Clara held him close, ignoring the stench of vomit. He cried his hearts out till he began to lose breath. Next thing she knew, he was asleep. She carefully picked him up and lay him down in his bed, spaceman sheets up around his neck. She slowly closed the door, and it wasn't until she was outside that she dropped to her knees. She wasn't sure she could deal with this, these emotional outbursts when something, anything reminded him of his captivity. She was no psychiatrist, she didn't know if she could handle it. Perhaps bisecting the kids was a good idea, she lose some stress.

She walked into the console room and set the co-ordinates (she had picked up a thing or two while the Doctor had been gone) and was about to leave when the blonde-lady hologram appeared in front of her.

"Where are you going?" Clara was puzzled.

"To see the kids, it's fine I won't be long." The hologram shook her head.

"You have to stay with him. Do you really think you can leave him alone after that?" She pointed to the bathroom. Clara sighed.

"Please, I just need some time to get my head straight. I'm not taking orders from a hologram!" He said, and walked right through her and our the door. The hologram just stood there for several seconds before disappearing.

About ten minutes later there was a flash of white light in the control room and a man had suddenly appeared. He smiled, taking in his surroundings. He had found his

Pet, now it was time for him to come home...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Cliffhanger, love those, always something to look forward to! TBC, please review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Post a chapter at night, wake up in the morning and hey! 25 FLIPPING EMAILS FROM FANFICTION! I love you guys, I just hope you know that._

0o0o0o0o0o0

He woke up with a splitting headache, sniffing miserably. He was back in bed; Clara must have returned him after his emotional display in the bathroom. He gripped his hair in frustration. How could he allow himself to go out of control like that. If his other regenerations thought low of him before, they certainly did now.

"Clara?" He called weakly, not wanting to press the button. Nothing.

"Clara?" He said again, louder. Still nothing. He pressed the button, and he heard footsteps coming. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was then when he heard the pleading noises of the TARDIS. He placed his hand

on the wall.

'Clara isn't here, she went to see the children.'

He trembled slightly. "N-no, she said she wouldn't leave, she promised!"

'I'm sorry, but she truly isn't here.'

The Doctor was suddenly washed over with a deep loathing fear.

"Then...then who's on the TARDIS?"

As he asked this there was a slow, pounding knock on the door.

"Oooh Time Lord!" Said the oh-so-familiar voice, talking to him like he was five. He started to shake visibly, praying this was some bad dream.

"Daddy has missed our games ever do much!" He said and he walked in. By this time, the Doctor had stumbled down the ladder and was making for another door out of the room. The man only smiled more.

"Now now, my precious, not so fast! We haven't had the chance to play yet."

As the Doctor struggled with the door, he came behind him and quickly turned the Doctor to face him.

"Missed me?" He said, and then his expression turned to hatred. "To think I thought you were trained well, thought you wouldn't DARE disobey me!" He yelled and slapped the Doctor across the face. He yelped, which seemed to make him more angry.

"NEXT TIME you try something like that I shall not be so kind."

The Doctor decided to take the risk.

He quickly brought his boney knee up and it connected with the other mans groin, and he howled in pain falling to the floor. The Doctor wasted no time making a run for it. He was still severely malnourished so running was made a difficult task.

The TARDIS rearranged the rooms after him, leading the now running man further and further away from him. He silently thanked the TARDIS as his hearts began to give out. He saw a single door in front of him and immediately knew where the TARDIS had led him. He opened the door, quickly closed it and lent against the door, panting. It wasn't long until the man had caught up, the TARDIS unable to sidetrack him any longer. The man pounded his shoulder uselessly against the door, but it was impossible to get in.

The Doctor stood on shaky legs, his broken one was fully healed now but still a bit shaky, and looked around. Of course he knew this room. Before he had fought in the front lines at the Time War, he and his family had hidden out here, in the one impenetrable room in the TARDIS. Wether it had been the same one, he didn't know. But he was here now. There was a bed at one end of the room, a cupboard with a large quantity of dried foods, and some spare clothes. He heard the alarming banging again and flinched despite himself.

"WHEN I GET IN HERE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" The voice yelled. The Doctor sat in the corner of the room, cutting off the voice and focusing in a more bugging question. Where was Clara? She had promised to stay with him, hadn't she? Why would she leave him? He realised with dread that his fiasco in the bathroom must have freaked her out, scared her away.

"COME OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE BITCH, OR I WILL HAVE YOU BEGGING FOR MERCY!"

He wondered where the TARDIS was. It was probably on the street outside of Clara's house, but there was no getting out now, it was too late. She was probably doing her job, looking after the kids, what she was meant to be doing. Not looking after some pathetic victim who had a panic attack over the sight of a bathtub.

"You will pay DEARLY for this! I can wait for as long as it takes, you can't stay in there forever!" He yelled and the banging started again. The Doctor curled up small, shaking with silent sobs as the pounding continued, wishing he wasn't alone. He looked up and saw the blonde woman he had so hoped to see.

"TARDIS..." He whispered. The hologram nodded and kneeled in front of him. He stretched out his hand, but it went through her. She slowly shook her head, but she stayed beside him nevertheless. He looked at his feet as the relentless banging continued, tears falling down his cheeks, sobbing pathetically. The TARDIS could only watch, wishing there was anything she could to to quell her poor Doctor's awful pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clara sat in the kitchen, watching the children as they played in the garden. Well, if you could call it playing, Artie was reading his book and Angie was texting a friend of hers. She should go back, she knew she should. The Doctor needed her and she felt really stupid walking out and disobeying the TARDIS, but at the same time the kids might have blown her cover before long. She walked into the garden, making up her mind.

"Ang, look I have to go, watch Artie."

"What? Why do I have to watch him, that's your job!" Clara sighed.

"Look, what I have to do now is important, I won't be more than ten minutes." She said irritably, she was sure the TARDIS could get her back at that time. Before Angie could protest, she walked out the door, eying the blue box a few feet down the street. She walked over, praying the doctor hadn't woken up; she had been gone about an hour and a half. But as she approached it, she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS, and it was almost as if it were glitching from this reality, slowly fading from where it was. She ran over, but it was too late. The TARDIS was gone.

"No!" She cried. The Doctor was gone, and he was all alone. She tugged her hair in frustration. Stupid, stupid Clara! How could she have done this.

Ok, she thought to herself, I need to calm down, it's gonna be ok. But she knew that there was nothing about this that could ever be ok.

"Where is he?"

Clara turned around. There was a blonde woman, broad and serious, in a white outfit and a strange object around her wrist.

"W-what?"

"I said where is he?"

"He was in the TARDIS, which isn't here. I don't know how he could have possibly gotten to the console though." The woman gripped her.

"What happened to him?"

"Look wait, I don't even know your name!" The woman sighed

"Name's River Song, now you, my dear, have a lot of explaining to do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Wow, this is up early (for me) TBC, please review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_SO sorry for this being late! Stuff happened, anyways onwards!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clara told the kids a plumber had come to visit (a lie they believed, but one River had rolled her eyes at) and started making coffee.

"Is this really the time for coffee?" Said River irritably.

"Look, I dont know who you are, what you are, or your relationship to the Doctor. Coffee usually solves these things." She said simply, handing River a cup. She gave a minute smile and took it.

"Well, i'll be quick. I'm River Song, Human time traveller, future wife of the Doctor, but he hasn't gotten to that part yet, and I really need to know what's happened to him. I assume you're the new companion?"

She smiled and nodded. She had read about past companions in the Library, praying silently she would have better luck than most of those who had travelled alongside the Doctor.

"Well, my part's gonna be harder. The Doctor...for sixteen months he was held captive by a madman. He was tortured River...tortured and raped."

River put down her mug on the table hard, and slowly looked into Clara's eyes.

"And you left him ALONE?" Clara looked away.

"I'm sorry I truly am, I...I just didn't know what to do."

"Yeah? Well now he's gone, and i think we both know who has the TARDIS."

Clara looked at her again.

"N-no, thats impossible. I shot him, that can't be possible!"

"Describe him to me."

"Ok...well his hair was white, but he looked about early forties. His skin was stretched quite tight though, and his hands..."

"Oh god...a Dyabolem."

"A what?"

"Dyabolem, very rare species, completely immortal. There only weakness is ice. And, I'm so sorry Clara, lead makes them stronger."

Clara froze, panicking. The bullet...

"We need to get on the TARDIS. Now."

0o0o0o0o0o0

He didn't know how long he sat there, the continuos pounding on the door and the TARDIS silently comforting him, all he knew was it was silent. And that he needed to get out of here.

'Of course he's back.' He thought. 'Of course Clara had to shoot him instead of consulting the TARDIS. Ok, blame game later, right now I need to find the emergency exit .'

The TARDIS hovered over the rug in the middle of the room and the Doctor took the hint and removed it with trembling hands. There was a trapdoor underneath and he opened it, dangling his legs over the side. He took a look at the TARDIS who gave him an encouraging smile and he carried on. The passage was cramped and dark, making him feel claustrophobic, but he swallowed his fear and crawled though. The tunnel wound on and on, and there never seemed to be any light to show him he was any closer to the end. He journeyed on regardless, knowing each step brought him further away from that man. Soon his head hit something and he realised he was at the end of the tunnel. Above him there was another trapdoor and he opened it as slowly as he could. He grinned as he saw the friendly interior of the TARDIS console room.

"Hello old girl." He whispered with a small smile, and quickly got to his feet. He looked to his right and the smile instantly died. It was him. He was frozen to the spot as he walked over, a malice smile on his face.

"You made an awful lot of noise there, pet." He said calmly. He grabbed the Doctor's forearm, throwing him to the floor on his front, bringing a moan from the Doctor. The man kept him there with a foot to the small of his back and undid his belt.

"It really isn't good to make so much noise, I'm going to have to teach you another lesson." He said, and raised the belt, bringing it down hard on the Doctor's back. He let out a stifled moan, overcome with terror.

"Time to go home Doctor,"

WHACK!

"Because it looks like you still,"

WHACK!

"Have a LOT to learn!"

WHACK!

The Doctor was doing his best to hide his strangled yelps. Tears were streaming down his face, and he realised the belt gad gone. He didn't dare look up, shaking with fear.

"Put. The belt. Down." Said a familiar voice, trembling with fury. Could it be-? He snapped his eyes open in hope.

"R-River?" He whimpered.

River and Clara were by the door, guns in each hand. On closer examination, he saw they were filled with dry ice. River, hearing the Doctor's disguised plea for help, bent down and smoothed his sweat soaked hair from his forehead. Clara directed the man to the TARDIS cells, too scared to look the Doctor in the eye, knowing this was her fault.

The Doctor looked up into the dark blue eyes he never thought he would see again. She helped him up, and smiled at him.

"Hello Sweetie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clara sat outside the cells, staring at this poor excuse for a man. He was looking at her, still smiling.

"So you're his so called 'friend.' Nice one you are too, trying to protect him from little old me. Not that you did such a good job."

"I suggest you shut up. Right now!"

"Oh he was always asking about you, I would hear him calling for you when he was asleep, he cried a lot as well. Soft little bitch. You were one of the only things he thought about, that he clung onto, and you left him."

"That is it!" She yelled. She made for the barred doors, but they wouldn't open. She realised the TARDIS was keeping them shut. She turned round and, sure enough, she was standing there.

"Don't Clara, you're better than him." She sighed.

"Yes, yes I suppose you're right. TARDIS, I cannot tell you how sorry-"

"Don't, Clara, that's not important right now. We have River to help him, so you are welcome to go back to the children." Clara shook her head.

"If you think I'm leaving after this, you're crazy. You can probably take me back ten minutes after I left, right?" The TARDIS nodded. "Good. Now please, I'm gonna stay here and watch him."

"I assure, Clara, these doors are perfectly-"

"I'm sure they are, but i kinda need to be here, y'know?" The TARDIS nodded, understanding, and left whilst Clara glared daggers at the prisoner who dared do such things to her Doctor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I apologise for a short chapter, must try harder! Soooo excited for Doctor Who tonight! Ive been avoiding Tumblr and Facebook (dont have twitter) for fear of spoilers! TBC, please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**GAAAAAAAASSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP WHAT? Ok, the MOST mind blowing season finale EVER OF ALL TIME! I assume everyone's seen it by now, if not, do not read the following italic words!**_ I think that John Hurt will be great as the Doctor, despite the heaviness in my heart over the loss of my dear Doctor :'( but it's only going to be weird for ME because I hadn't seen Matt do anything else so he's always gonna he the Doctor to me, but when I look at John Hurt I see Oxley, the crazy archaeologist from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the crystal skull._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

River had to help him back to his room, shock restricting his movements more than anything else. He didn't look River in the eye as they went there. He didn't want to go to his bed and instead collapsed on a 16th century settee in the room.

He struggled to get a grip, to try and stop his body from trembling, to be able to talk and know he wouldn't burst into tears. He had to get over it, he had gotten off lightly compared to some punishments that had previously inflicted on him. It was just the mental shock, the mere thought of going back. He looked straight ahead, his face an emotionless mask.

"Thank you, Professor Song."

"River, please."

The Doctor continued to look ahead, not acknowledging her.

"I know, Doctor, I know what happened. I'm truly sorry, and I promise I'll stay here, on the TARDIS."

"That's what Clara said." He replied, still looking straight ahead. She sighed.

"She was afraid, she didn't know what to do. But I'm not afraid. I promise I wont leave this ship." Still no reaction. She got up, about to leave, but was stuck. She looked back and saw the Doctor was gripping her wrist tightly. He had drawn his legs in and still refused to look at River, but she understood the silent plea and stayed. After a while, River spoke.

"Clara want's to speak to you."

"No."

"Please, Doctor she just wanted to apologise."

"I dont care." Now he looked at her, and River could see his eyes were red with tears. She sympathetically rubbed circles on his palm with her thumb. "I dont care, sh-she left me alone w-with him, I dont know if I can..."

River hesitated, but eventually wrapped an arm around him, shocked by how light he was. "It's ok, Doctor, I promise you're safe with me. I won't let you go."

But the Doctor was no longer listening. With his defences down by the presence of River, all of the memories that close contact brought were flooding back. His eyes went foggy, and he stared ahead, trembling slightly. River started to notice how rigged he was and pulled back. When she did and saw his face and carefully put a hand to his cheek. The Doctor snapped out of whatever trance he was in with a gasp.

"Doctor...you ok."

"Yeah I-I...I'm fine. Its nothing."

"Doctor..." He looked at her. "It's not going to go away if you don't talk about."

"Please River...I promise you I'm fine." He looked at her mournfully. "Just please don't ask me to do that." She shook her head.

"Doctor, I don't know how to help you, just please speak to me!" The Doctor started trembling more, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"I-I can't! I'm s-s-sorry River b-but I can't." She put a hand to his cheek comfortingly. "I-I'm not allowed." He said looking at his feet.

River removed the hand. "Not allowed?" She said, perplexed.

"If I tell you he'll hurt you." He sobbed. "He can't hurt you, I won't...I won't."

He stopped, his sobs overpowering his voice. River hated herself, knowing she shouldn't be so insensitive. She put an arm round him, slowly rocking him as he clung onto her.

"Doctor, I promise he won't be able to hurt you or me, not anyone ever again." He shook his head, his face still pressed against her chest.

"N-no, he'll win. He always w- wins." River shook her head, rage running through her veins.

"Not this time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

River stayed with him, till his sobs turned to small had been like this for twenty minutes now. Part of her was sad that the Doctor had had to bottle up these fears, and the professional side of her knew that he needed to talk to someone, anyone. But she almost didn't WANT him to talk, knowing what stomach-clenching stories this man had, all this raw emotion he was desperate to release. She looked at him, giving a small smile. He managed to give one back in his awkward position with his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry Doctor, it's just that-"

"No, no, it's ok. I...I'm ready to talk now." River nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well...you're probably wondering what caused that flashback."

"I'd be lying to say I wasn't curious." He took a deep breath and began:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_The Doctor smiled as he chipped savagely away at the door. Careless of his captor to leave one of his knives behind. There was still blood trickling from the base of his neck, deep enough to scar even a Time Lord. There were also small incisions covering his body and deep cuts on his back, but nothing permanent. He could take it._

_Luckily for him the door was made of stone, a fairly dense material. All in all, all things considered, fantastic (had he said that once? Probably)_

_He gasped as, with success, he had managed to manipulate the lock, just enough. He pushed with all his might, and the door budged. He kept going and gave a shuddering sigh as the door revealed a tiny crack he trembled slightly as the door opened. Before him was a short passageway, a very small locker-like cupboard by the wall in the middle, and on the ceiling a trapdoor. He realised he was still naked, but didn't have anything to help his dignity. Maybe it wouldn't matter; he had never seen the people to hurt him when he was taken out, perhaps they didn't live here._

_He leant heavily on the wall to support his weak legs, going towards the trapdoor when he heard the footsteps. A gasp died in his throat as he stumbled back to the door. No, lock was broken, he would see. Tears of despair fell from his eyes. So much trouble, he was in so much trouble, his fault, all his fault. He sat backed against the wall in the corridor, his breath quickening to hyperventilation. The look on the man's face when he saw his pet changed drastically from sadistic pleasure to pure rage._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He screamed, and the Doctor cried out as he grabbed the Doctor's hair and bashed his head against the wall._

_"I can see there is only one place I can put you now." He hissed and went to the locker, pulling it open. It was full of needle pricks coming out of the walls, absolutely everywhere so you would have to stand completely straight so as not to get pricked. And all the needles, he saw, where coated with a white, powdery substance._

_Aspirin._

_"N-no, please. Please it will kill me!"_

_"Do not be ridiculous, an entire tablet could kill you, this amount will only cause some rather severe pain and possible hallucinations." He said before pushing the Doctor in. He managed to straighten himself before he got a face full of needles and minded his back as the door was slammed and the footsteps retreated. He managed to control his breathing and focused on keeping still. His legs were failing him though, and he almost tripped, his bloody back brushing slightly against the needles. He screamed as white hot agony coursed through his body, and he managed to keep upright as his body shook with pain. It was too small, the walls were closing in, those pin pricks getting closer-_

_"PLEASE! P-PLEASE I'M SORRY!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's ok, Doctor, you don't have to carry on."

The Doctor was trembling in River's arms, sweat plastered his forehead and there was still that sense of absolute terror lingering from the hellish memory.

"Th-three days. Three days he kept me there. He didn't hear me, at least I don't think he did. It was so small, too small, I thought I was going to die."

"I promise you're ok, and I know it doesn't seem like it, but talking about it will help." He looked up at her.

"Thank you River. I think I want to talk to Clara now." River nodded.

"I'll just go fetch her."

She left the room and the Doctor smiled. This man was intent to defeat him, and he was to make sure that he didn't succeed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_TBC, thank you for reading! Please review, virtual cookies to all who do!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you guys, virtual cookies for all! Ok, next chapter up ahead! And the one thing half of you have been nagging me for! I'll leave you to guess._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

River left the Doctor in the room, feeling a sense of triumph for getting the Doctor to speak to her. But at the same time, fury and nausea passed through as she thought of how her dear Doctor had been maltreated. She remembered how vividly he had described it, as if it had happened not ten minutes ago, how it seemed as though he thought he deserved this treatment. She shivered and went down to the cells where she had no doubt Clara would be.

She continued on to the cells and she saw that their prisoner was asleep. Clara was still staring intently at him though, and didn't react to the footsteps coming through the door. It was only when River put a hand on her shoulder that she reacted. She looked up and River saw she had been crying.

"Th-the things he was saying…the things he did to The Doctor…if only I had found him quicker maybe…"

"Don't beat yourself up on this, Clara. The Doctor doesn't need us to be weak, to blame ourselves when we should be looking after him. He just shared with me one of the most horrific things I've ever heard, and it's gonna take a while but he's going to need to be able to talk to us. I need to know you're going to be able to listen." Clara stood up, straightening her dress and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Does...does he want to speak to me?"

"Yes. Good luck Clara. Oh, and just a heads up, he's going to be suffering from mild claustrophobia for a while." Clara gulped and nodded, deciding she didn't want to know.

She went out of the room and walked down the corridor and softly knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" Asked a suspicious Doctor.

"Don't worry, just me." Said Clara coming in. The Doctor had been looking at the door with fear glazed in his facial features, which ultimately died upon seeing Clara.

"Oh, hi Clara."

"Hi, River said you wanted to say something?" He nodded and looked into her eyes.

"I just...I wanted to say thank you, for saving me from that hell when I was certain no one was coming to my aid. For making that long journey to find me."

"Doctor..."

"Please, let me finish. I'm happy you were able to help, but now I need to know if you're gonna stay if if you're gonna go."

"I am so-"

"I was so alone, and I owe you so much, but I just don't think I can be alone again, not for a long time. I need to know weather you want to stay with me or not."

She gave a shaky sigh and sat beside the Doctor on the couch.

"Doctor, I promise to Rassilon himself that I will stay. I was scared, I didn't know how to handle what had been done to you, but now we have River to look after you too. I promise not to leave you."

The Doctor gave a rare smile, gripping Clara's hand. "How in hells name do you know who Rassilon is?"

"I've had the time to do research." He laughed again.

"Thank you Clara, I trust you, I promise."

She smiled back and they looked into each others eyes. Clara's eyes were brown and held such ferocity, yet such softness. Her hair fell so perfectly around her shoulders and her smile was amazing, so kind. He knew Clara would never hurt him. He remembered being in that cellar, wishing for a female touch, some feel of love, and not the power play beaten into him by his captor. How he had craved to see her, touch her face, to...

Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft, tender, and she felt warm. Clara was at first surprised, but sank into the kiss letting the Doctor take control and wondering how in hell he was able to do this after god knows how much abuse he endured that was so similar. But she understood that the Doctor needed this, to feel this friendly contact.

They separated, The Doctor's breath quickening, a smile across his face, then he blushed.

"Sorry, I just..." He stuttered.

"No, no don't be, that was amazing."

"You promise you didn't mind?"

"No, no of course not."

They looked at each other a while before the Doctor averted his eyes, smiling.

"Can I have something to eat?" He asked meekly.

"Of course, let me get something." Replied Clara, getting up from the couch. The Doctor watched her leave, wishing he could be so much more than he was right now, for her...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

River watched the prisoner wake, and for the first time he properly looked at her. His expression was at first one of shock, but soon turned to a killer smile.

"River Song, the pleasure is all mine."

"Good, because it definitely isn't mine. I thought I was rid of your ugly face when you were released from that godforsaken ship for 'good behaviour.'"

"Well, I aim to surprise."

"Kept 200 years, with charges of rape, torture, imprisonment, and theft. My my, you were a naughty boy. And then if course, you found this new Gallifrey."

"Yeah, my aren't you clever. Tge Gelth rebuilt the entire planet, trying to remake the realm of the Time Lords, revenge upon them for leaving them as gas, forcing them to scavenge the earth for new bodies. They told me of the last remaining hero, a man who ended the last great Time War, and I vowed to find him."

"Why?"

"I could be wrong, but this sounds like an interrogation."

"_Why_?"

He sighed, then began to laugh. "Because, my dear, I knew he would be a tough man to break."

The urge of violence was strong, but she resisted. _Information, need more_ _information_.

"How did you get him?"

"Now that part was easy. The Doctor always comes to those in need, I simply sent a distress signal. He was alone, luckily for me. The Gelth paid me handsomely, with promises for more if annual ceremonies could happen. Once a month they could play with my toy." He smiled. "But for the rest of the time he was all mine."

Now River smiled.

"Good, all I wanted to know." She said before swinging back her fist to make contact with the mans nose through the bars.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_There, did it, NOW STOP YELLING AT ME FOR WHOFFLÉ! I didn't even know that was a thing before this fic :) TBC, please review! (Also well done to whoever spotted the Sherlock quote)_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Whofflé, we want Whofflé, give us Whofflé!"_

_*posts Whofflé*_

_"No what are you doing, its way to soon OH GOD!"_

_You people! I am aware it is too soon but I have some tricks yet to pull (heh heh heh...)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Doctor waited patiently whilst Clara prepared something to eat. He licked his lips; despite everything he was hungry. He felt he needed too eat, he was no use malnourished. His mind was cast back to the kiss, how good it had felt to have contact like that that was meant simply for comfort, not humiliation. For his pleasure, not pain.

Then it hit him. _His pleasure_. All those times his captor had kissed him, roughly and hot, his captor had felt such passion and pleasure, such desire. He had wanted so much to tell him that he wasn't enjoying it, but it would have led to further punishment. Had…had Clara not wanted to kiss him? He remembered during the kiss she made no attempt at gaining control, and that she had made no sign to kiss him before.

For my own pleasure, for my own bloody needs I kissed her, I forced her…I'm a monster. He put a shaky hand to his face. He was truly no better than he who had caught and tormented him. How could he have? He supressed a sob, and heard a gasp as he saw Clara standing by the door, a tray with a bowl of what looked like cereal on it. She put the tray down and headed over to the doctor, putting her hands on his arms.

"Doctor? Doctor what's wrong?" He looked into her eyes and his face crumpled as he started to cry.

"Clara, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He sobbed as Clara put an arm round him, remembering what River had said about close contact.

"For what? Doctor, you've done nothing wrong!"

"Except molest you."

"Molest me? Doctor it's only molestation if I didn't enjoy it. And you needed that, I was happy to provide it." He didn't look her in the eyes, sniffing to himself. She gave him a small embrace and then went up to get the now slightly soggy cheerio's. The Doctor smiled upon the sight of them; he always used to try and loop them around his tongue like a four year old, but he was simply too hungry for that. He grabbed the spoon and greedily dug in, the cool, sweet milk and healthy oats and wheat from the cereal helping him a lot.

Clara sighed as she watched him shovel down the food, as if his life depended on it. She inwardly cringed, wondering if that had perhaps been the case once. He was still so broken, in need of any friendliness. She knew that she and River where the only people who could help him.

When he finished, he stifled a yawn and lay back on the settee. Clara draped a blanket over him as he slowly closed his eyes and she loosened his bow tie (he had dressed in one of his suits earlier, probably to bring some normality back) and he was soon softly snoring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

River smiled as her prisoner leapt back clutching his eye. It was just enough violence to teach him a lesson and to not anger the TARDIS. In fact, the TARDIS seemed almost pleased that the man was getting some kind of justice. He looked up at her with pure ferocity, and leapt at the bars of the cell, his hands stretching as far as they would go, and full on roaring.

"NO ONE HAS EVER _DARED_ DO SUCH A THING TO ME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, THAT LITTLE SLUT WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER FOUND HIM!"

"Dont you dare call the Doctor such things!"

"Why not? The slut loved it! He was BEGGING for it, all of it!"

That was when River snapped.

She lunged forward, her hands around his throat. The Dyabolem looked almost panicked, then smiled.

"I really don't see why you should be smiling; I could snap your neck, right here, right now."

"Oh yeah? What's stopping you?"

"I somehow think the TARDIS would disapprove."

"Is that so?" He said, a toothy grin appearing on his face as he reached his hand out and grabbed her vortex manipulator. Before she could react, the TARDIS had disappeared around her. It was replaced by one of the most horrible places she had laid eyes on. Everywhere there was pain, misery and injustice. Statues were built talk and mighty, all of people looking fairly similar to the man before her. Shirtless slaves dragged large rocks behind them under the whip, like an old egyptian movie, and at certain places, armed Dyabolems were shouting at groups of people, who cowered under their sharp words and threats. In some places there were even public beatings. River could only stay rooted, shellshocked at such an outrageous display.

"Yes, rather a collection, are we not? Welcome, River Song, to the home if the Dyabolem's."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The Doctor was in a plain white room. The wall's were white, as was the floor, and the ceiling. And aside from that not a speck of dust littered the place. It blended so incredibly well that he wasn't sure where the wall started and the floor ended._

_There was a laugh, a familiar, cold laugh that echoed through his mind. He turned and began to tremble. HIM._

_He panicked, unable to move as he saw him walking towards him. The glare on his face was almost splitting him in too, and the knife in his hand could only serve one purpose._

_He started to whimper, and his legs gave out from under him. Why couldn't this just end? Why must he come back to haunt him in his dreams? He started to laugh and the Doctor violently covered his ears, rocking slightly. He didn't wan't to be hurt again, he didn't, he didn't..._

_He stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He panicked and looked up. It was his ninth regeneration. He hauled him to his feet and harshly whispered: "Run!"_

_The Doctor made no attempt to disobey and clumsily ran, tripping up at times but with Nine supporting him. Soon the Dyabolem's manic laughter died out and faded. The Doctor looked behind him, his breath still shuddering. He looked back at Nine and gave a small smile._

_"Thank you, Th-thank you very much." He stuttered. He looked at the floor embarrassed from his display. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you must think of me."_

_"Yes." A different voice rang out. "You really can't." _

_He looked up and saw his third regeneration in front of him, smiling._

_"My dear boy, what you went through for sixteen months is more than any of us could have done. What you are experiencing now is completely normal." Three smiled. "Even for a Time Lord."_

_"That's nice, but how are you telling me this?"_

_"We're you, remember! Mate we just cane to say you've been fantastic." Nine said, smiling. "Absolutely fantastic!"_

_Eleven smiled at them both, silently thanking them. He looked back at where the laughter had been and straightened his bow tie._

_"I think...I think I'm ready. To see him. I have questions..."_

_"Of course, dear boy, we completely understand. Well, I do believe it's time you woke up."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He slowly opened his eyes, the fearless dream had been much needed. He smiled, knowing that his former selves had most likely been sent by the TARDIS to comfort him. Clara was next to him and smiled as he woke up.

"Morning, soufflé girl."

"More like afternoon! Soufflé girl?"

"Don't worry about it. Clara, I think I'm ready...to see him." Clara put a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, completely sure. I have questions, and they really need to be answered."

Clara nodded and helped him up and together they went to the cells. He took a deep breath before going in. When he did though, he stood back aghast. No River, no Dyabolem. He panicked, wondering where they had gone, until a flash of white light apeared, and both River and the Dyabolem apeared. River's hair was a but more frazzled than normal, and she looked tired, but the Dyabolem was almost ripped to shreds. Bruises and cuts littered his body, and he had a large black eye that looked a few day's old. River appeared to be smiling in triumph.

"Where were you? How long where you gone?" Asked the Doctor, surprised.

"Gone? To you, about twenty minutes. To me, about three days. And where? The mist horrible place I have ever known. Infernus, home of the Dyabolem."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_TBC, please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_There's a word, an old earth saying just for this occasion. A phrase of great power and wisdom. A consolation to the soul in times of need._

_ALLONS-Y!_

_Also, I'd like to thank Tonks7421 for giving me the vortex manipulator idea for the last chapter :)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, talk."

They had left their prisoner in the dark as they took River back on deck. Clara got her a coffee, that being one of the first things she asked for, and the Doctor had offered her a chair.

"It's rather a long story."

"I have time." She smiled.

"I suppose so. Well, it started after you asked for Clara..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

River got over the initial shock of transporting with another person and turned to the smug face of the prisoner. She seethed with anger that he could possibly still be smiling and she brought her fist back.

"Hey, stop right there!"

She turned sharply and, she simply stared. A tall, thin figure with long black hair and tight skin. His hands were like claws, as were the hands of all the others. He stared daggers at River and two men seized her.

"Who, might I ask, are you?" He said, his voice deep and menacing. She tried to shake them off but they were stronger.

"River Song, human, time traveller. And you might be?"

"Magnum Ingenio, you would do well not to forget it. Guards! Take her to the main bay. She looks nice and strong, she'd make a good slave."

"Wait, PLEASE. Magnum, can I call you Magnum? Look, surely we can sort this out. I have a friend named the Doctor, he can-"

Magnum stopped, as did his guards.

"Did you say the Doctor?"

"Yeah...?" Said River, thinking this had probably been a very bad idea.

"The Doctor...I know of him. A long time ago, almost a hundred years from now he saved me from perishing in the arctic deserts of Incinera, long ago. I owe him everything I have..." River smiled deviously.

"Well that's certainly interesting, is that why you decided to let your own kind break him?"

"Pardon?" River pointed at her prisoner.

"His name, what is it?"

"His?" He squinted at the clearly forgotten man. "Oh yes! He disappeared a year or two ago. His name is Sanguinem Effund, what about him?" Despite herself, River smiled.

"He has kept your saviour captive, abusing him in ways you could never imagine for a year and a half! Some kind of thank you."

Something flashed in Magnum's eyes, and he turned to the now slightly scared Sanguinem. He brushed his bright white hair to the side, pretending to be unnerved. This seemed to make him more furious.

"You. You did this to him. Why?"

"The Gelth paid me much, how could I refuse?"

"You should have asked the permission of the higher authority before committing such an act!"

"And what you do to these people is anything less?"

Magnum glared at him before clicking his fingers. The guards grabbed Sanguinem and dragged him off.

"The Doctor was my friend." He whispered closing his eyes. "He saved me."

He then turned to River and smiled.

"You say you are a friend if the Doctor, please dine with me, it would be an honour." River smiled as she looked behind her. The guards had taken the hint from Magnum and Sanguinem was being beaten to a pulp. She knew he deserved it, for making the hero of so many worlds suffer in such a way, but she still felt sick. She shook it off and faced Magnum.

"Dinner would be great."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They feasted on pretty ordinary food. Roast beef with potatoes and vegetables. It was delicious all the same, and it all was going ok. The only thing that unnerved her was the slaves. It was quite cold in the hall, and they were dressed only in a thin shirt and shorts. River could see they were shivering and pitied them, but what really unnerved her was the way they looked upon Magnum with such fear. Every time he reached for his knife, or looked in their direction they flinched in terror. At one point he snapped "Five!" and a poor boy, no older than seventeen was pushed forward by the others. He walked over, being sure not to look into his eyes and mumbled "Yes Master?" River felt quite awkward, not liking anything about it. He ordered the boy to wash his feet, like it was the last supper, and he knelt down. River held back a gasp when she saw the boy's back was covered with painful looking whip marks. Magnum saw her looking and clicked his fingers. A little girl who was even younger, perhaps twelve, came and stood by River.

"You may have similar treatment if you wish, Seven should do well enough." He said before returning to his beef. River looked at her. Her face was dirty and bruised, her messy blonde hair falling into her eyes as she hastily brushed it away. River shook her head. Magnum nodded and bent down over his food again. River turned to the girl, he had looked down at her feet.

"What's your name, your real name?" Her eyes widened, having never had anyone speak through kindness to her.

"I…I haven't been assigned one. I'm number Seven. Ma'am" She hastily added.

"How long have you been a…Slave for?"

"Since forever, my parents were poor and sold me to the Lord Ingenio. It is a great honour to serve our most humble lord." She recited it fluently, clearly having had to learn it.

"So you're just Seven?"

"Some of the others call me Flava, and as a name it suffices." She said, closing her eyes.

"Does he…does he hurt you?"

As she said this there was a crash, and they saw that Five had knocked the table accidentally and caused the bottle of wine to knock over. Five stared at the dripping wine with horror, and then to the furious face of Magnum.

"You blundering IDIOT! You will pray for such clumsiness!" He threw out his hand which was soon filled with a whip. River could only watch in horror as Five automatically leant over, whimpering, and recoiled in pain as the whip was brought down on his back. Hard. He counted as it struck his voice wavering, and it made River feel sick. She remembered what Clara had said about how she had first seen the Doctor after those sixteen months, and it made her want to punch Magnum there and then. But all she could do was watch.

She turned to Flava, who was shaking slightly, her lower lip trembling. River could imagine how she lived in fear of this every day, or perhaps worse punishments. She clasped Flava's hand underneath the table and she looked at River with tear filled eyes.

"I will free you, Flava, all of you. I promise."

Magnum allowed her to stay the night in his private quarters, in which she started to plan. Her goal was to free the slaves, all of them. She looked by her bedside and there was a small bell. She hesitantly rang the bell and almost immediately she heard a quick steps of one of the slaves. Her door opened and five walked in, his light brown hair brushed hastily from his face.

"Five was it? I don't quite like that too much, do you have a proper name?" Five was startled by this, expecting some request.

"W-well the others call me Muris. What is it I can do for you, ma'am?" He said so quietly he could barely be heard.

"Pass a message to the others, we're getting out of here, tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_This was gonna be longer but I'M SORRY it seemed like a good place to put a cliffhanger. More soon! And I'm seeing Star Trek tomorrow! Ah my Beloved Benedict. TBC, please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oops. Ok, apparently I didn't make it obvious that that was River recounting the story. ANYWAY, forwards! Mush! Tally-ho!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following day, River woke to see Flava opening her curtains. She was at first startled when she saw River awake, then smiled.

"Good Morning, Ma'am. Is what Mur-Five tells us true? Do you truly intend to free us?"

"If things go right, then yes. But you, Flava, I have a very important job for you."

"Anything to help."

"I need a distraction whilst I take out the guards at the slave house; I'm leaving that to you. Think you can do it?" She smiled and nodded. "Good. Twelve o'clock, we need him in his main room."

Later that day, River took a walk by the slave quarters. It was 12:20, and so far no word from Magnum. She smiled; Flava was doing well. She was incredibly brave, and River was so scared of failing her. There were two heavily armed guards outside, so apparently rebellion had been tried before. She held her smuggled tranquiliser gun in front of her, aimed and fired.

The first man came down immediately and she quickly shot the second. All small disturbances inside the house stopped immediately as the sound of the two bodies hitting the ground was amplified. She softly knocked on the door and entered the sight before her emitted a gasp. The place stank of excrement and sweat, and in a space of about ten to twenty metres about forty people were on small beds, and after counting River realised that five would share a single one. People started to pile out, some blessing River as the passed. They eventually stood in a group, muttering to themselves and quieting when River came out and stood in front of them.

"Ok, I need you guys to cause as much havoc as you can. Break things, steal merchandise, complete revolutions. The revenge that I'm sure most of you have dreamed about. Don't harm Flava, or the Prisoner named Sanguinem. He's mine."

"Wh-what did he do?" asked Muris. River heard some others laugh at his stutter and shot a poisonous look at them.

"Sanguinem Effund hurt a very dear friend of mine. Badly. He answers to no one but me. Now on my word we go."

"Hang on, Hang on a sec. Why should we trust you? This could all be just another one of them traps from the master, trying' to get us to rebel and then teach us a lesson!" Said a girl of about twenty. River smiled, seeing a bit of herself in her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm number fourteen, but they call me Frustra."

"Well Frustra, I assure you I can be trusted. I just tranquilised two guards, risking my capture and, seeing this land, possible demise. Please, trust me. I want to help you!" Frustra scoffed.

"When Muris was getting his back tenderised, you just watched! These people are my family; I don't want them in danger."

"Frustra, the care you show for the people you love is heart-warming, but if you want to be free, you have to take risks. You could be free! Please, Frustra?"

She looked at her feet, then into river's eyes and nodded.

"Alright, fine. But please, protect Flava. She is the youngest but the bravest of us all. I don't…I don't want to lose her." River put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Neither do I. But sometimes we have to take risks. And I promise you Frustra, I will protect her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They watched as Flava stood before Magnum, and was providing entertainment by singing. Her voice was soft and beautiful, and Magnum was mesmerised.

"Ok listen you lot," River whispered, "we kill no one. A bloodless revolution, do you hear me?" They nodded. "Alright. Muris, get Flava and get her to safety. And after three we go. One...two...three!"

They ran into the room, breaking pots, pushing over furniture, and one set fire to a curtain. Muris made a grab for Flava and ran off. And Frustra went straight for Magnum, a sword she had plucked from the wall aloft.

"Frustra, don't! Remember, no killing!" Cried River. The others hadn't noticed; most were moving on to different rooms.

"After all he's done; all he did to my family and you want to SPARE HIM?"

"He will be trailed on my planet; I assure you just please, lower the sword."

Tears were forming in Frustra's eyes and she slowly dropped the sword. And River could only wish she could have stopped what happened next. A small dagger up Magnums sleeve was soon implanted into Frustra's kidney.

She looked down in shock at the protruding dagger and the widening red stain. She slowly crumpled to the ground and River ran to catch her. She didn't dare remove the dagger for fear of causing the dying girl more pain.

"Frustra I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Through the agony, Frustra shook her head.

"No...my fault...didn't listen." She coughed and River held her tight as she stared upwards, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Protect my family...please River..." River nodded, and watched as her chest stopped rising and her eyes lost their glow. She checked Frustra's pulse. Nothing. She laid her down, removing the dagger carefully, and closed her eyes. Then she looked at Magnum, who was smirking wickedly, and then at the door where Muris had appeared. He stared at Frustra and then at Magnum.

"Muris no…don't" Whispered River. Muris shook his head. Two other slaves walked in, a girl and a boy, and were shocked at the sight of Frustra.

"Adjútor, Custodi, take him to the cells. I'll speak with him later. He will pay for what he has done." They nodded and took him. Magnum continued to stare as he was dragged off. Muris turned then to Frustra, holding her close despite the blood. River could only watch. He slowly lowered her and went over to the crown that had once sat upon Magnums head and threw it into the flames.

"Once the other Dyabolems hear of their lord's capture they will surrender. We may live in peace." He turned to her. "Thank you, Miss Song, you have freed us. Is there anything I can do?"

"Grant me an audience with Sanguinem. We must talk."

"Agreed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been rather entertaining, watching the Dyabolem's run throughout the city as slaves everywhere took over, easily outnumbering them. Following the 'no killing rule', she left it in their hands, and went down to the cells.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"...and I took Sanguinem and came back here." The Doctor nodded.

"Interesting. Well, River, I think you've gone through a lot, please, go and rest for a bit."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Oh, but one thing."

"Yes?"

"You said you were gone for three days." River paused in her step. "O-oh, did I? My mistake, it was two days."

"That's funny River; you never make mistakes."

"Look, please, I'm tired i guess I said wrong. Please can I go to bed?" The Doctor nodded and watched her off. Something wasn't right, and he felt that the TARDIS knew this too. He wondered where Clara had gotten to with the coffee. He went into the VAST TARDIS kitchen, which was full of every single type of food you can imagine: every biscuit, every drink, every combination. And he almost laughed when he saw Clara at the back, presumably trying to work the coffee machine. He laughed a bit and walked over, pressing a few switches to activate the coffee. Clara looked round and smiled.

"Hey Doctor. Sorry, I was never too good with machinery, I can barely fly the TARDIS!" He smiled at her and worked up his courage.

"Clara,"

"Yes Doctor?"

"When I...kissed you, you said it was only molestation if you didn't enjoy it. Does that mean you enjoyed it?"

Clara blushed and looked away. The Doctor felt his heart warm with such affection for her. He put a hand to her shoulder and she turned to face him. Her eyes shone with love and ecstasy, no sadistic pleasure, no maleficent glare. This time, she kissed him and he returned it with the same tenderness. Afterwards, they just held each other, not wanting to let go, as the Doctor breathed in the scent of her coconutty hair. He wished he could never let her go, that if anyone could, Clara, dear sweet Clara, could get him out of this limbo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

River sat in the darkness, the pain in her body consuming her. The last thing she remembered was in the cell with Sanguinem and Magnum. Magnum had said that to pay for her crimes, the Doctor would suffer and a strange white light emerged from his hands...and she had found herself in Sanguinem's body. And, of course, this ment Sanguinem was in hers. She pounded on the floor in frustration, sending yet more pain through her. The beating Magnum and Sanguinem had given her once she had switched bodies had reopened all the wounds from Sanguinem's beating and just caused more. But the worst thing about this body was that she had his memories as well as her own. Memories of the Doctor...

The doors flung open and a blinding light was switched on. She struggled to her feet and watched herself walk in. Sanguinem laughed.

"Having a nice time, are we? Oh, this is a lovely predicament. The fun I shall have with our dear Doctor..."

"If you so much as TOUCH him, I swear I will-"

"You will what? I'm sorry my dear, but you're in no position to rise up. But enough of this dull talk, what does it feel like to be me? Must be spectacular."

"I suggest you shut up."

"And the best thing is you can see all the fun times that my dear Time Lord and I had! Oh I do miss them, I'm sure the Doctor does as well. There was this time, If I may cast your mind back, where I brought down a whip."

"Shut up, I tell you, SHUT UP!"

"-the look on his face was priceless! Oh he was bad, he struggled and struggled, but I was able to bring it down, again and again..." Sanguinem's eyes filled with a sick pleasure, and River could only try to block out the mans memory in her head. She could see the whip coming down, see the terror in the mans eyes, hear his blood-curdling screams. She cried out in angst, slapping her hands over her ears. He just laughed.

"Don't forget, I've vern through your mind too! I've seen what affection you show for him, it truly is heartwarming. I'll keep it in mind when I pay him a little visit." River's head snapped up.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Well, this has been fun. Must be going!"

"COME BACK HERE, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! DOCTOR!" She cried, but her pleas were soon silenced as the light was switched off and the door closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_All hail the mighty Tonks7421! Seriously, she's a great author and officially my consulting writer :D TBC, please review! And hey, guys, 5 more follows AND I HIT 100!_


	12. Chapter 12

_With River trapped in Sanguinem's body, and Sanguinem trapped in hers, whatever does this villian have in store for our Hero? Find out today, when the excrement hits the fan... (by the way, changed my Pen Name :D)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

River screamed and slammed her fists onto the floor, again and again, sending jolts of pain threw her body from the damage. She reached for her Sonic, only to be reminded that she was in a different body. She looked up again to see the TARDIS hologram, looking worried and confused, clearly having heard their warped conversation. She saw the hologram shut her eyes and suddenly the cell door swung open.

"Go help him." She said, sanding back. River closed her eyes, and tried to get up but her wounds contorted, and the pressure was causing a torrent of pain to run through her arms.

"I-I can't I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough."

"You are, River. Please. Let me help you." The Hologram closed her eyes and a blue light surrounded River. The TARDIS was supplying her with energy. She just had to wait.

"Hang on, Doctor. Please."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Doctor sat in his room, practically numb with love for his impossible girl. She had gone to change (she had gotten coffee all over her dress whilst trying to use the machine) and the Doctor had said he'd wait. He thought about how strange the situation was. For sixteen months, any human contact had caused fear, pain, humiliation and grief. He had hoped never to be used in such ways again. But Clara...she was different.

He turned to the door and saw River. He smiled at her before noticing the snarl on her face and the anger in her eyes.

"You little slut. The lipstick on your cheek could only be from Clara." She growled. The Doctor flinched at the old name, one he had heard too many times, and was confused at River's anger.

"I-I...I don't understand, what?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! You think you're so special, Clara is only being so kind out of pity, you don't think she actually LIKES you do you? You're just a wanton little WHORE!" She yelled. The Doctor backed up against the wall in fright as she stormed over and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pushing him further into the wall. The Doctor was now physically shaking, tears in his eyes.

"P-please River, p-p-please I'm sorry. D-don't River please don't." River seemed angered by such a pathetic response and felt him a backhand across the face, and slammed his head against the wall. He lay his head back, panic seizing him as whimpers escaped his throat. He had no idea what was going on, but that it was definitely not good. River held her hand back again when a small voice gasped. River turned, still holding the Doctor, to the door and saw Clara staring in.

"What the HELL is going on?" She yelled at River. She smiled and laughed.

"Teaching the whore a lesson." She said, dropping the Doctor who scuttled to the corner at the other side of the room, looking upon River with terror. Clara went and stood in front of him protectively.

"Don't. You. DARE call the Doctor such things! River what's gotten into you?"

"Like you can speak, you don't TRULLY like him, you kiss him to make him feel better, but you could never truly like him. And why should you? He left you to search for him for sixteen months, and you just get some crying, snivelling wreck!"

Something inside Clara snapped and she slapped River across the face. She yelled in pain as her head flung to the side. She looked at her with pure fury and threw her aside so she fell to the floor and turned to the Doctor, who hunched even smaller, and raised her fist.

"STOP!"

River and Clara turned and saw the figure of Sanguinem at the door. Clara made a start to him, fist raised and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't! I promise you I am not what I seem. When we were on Infernus...Magnum...he switched us around..." Clara dropped her hand, slowly unclenching it.

"Wait, so you're..." She said in disbelief

"River Song, I promise you."

"I-I...I don't know what..." Clara began, putting a hand to her head and wishing she could think straight. She knew deep in her heart that the figure before her held the soul of River Song, but she was so scared of failing the Doctor again, of getting it wrong...

"Prove it." Said a shaky voice from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to see the Doctor had managed to get unsteadily to his feet, and they could see tears stained his face. "Prove to me you're River Song. Tell me the one thing only River Song and myself knows."

The figure smiled, a warm smile that had never crossed those lips before, and walked over to the Doctor, who tried his best not to shake because, despite everything, that face and body still terrified him. He cupped his cheek and lent over, whispering in his ear. A small smile stretched over the Doctor's face, and he took out his Sonic, shining it over both figures. Their heads flew back and a blue-white light floated from both bodies and went into their own bodies. River was first to awaken, breathing heavily.

"Ok! Good, old body back, much better." She turned to the Doctor and smiled, stretching out a hand to him. He flinched, backing away, before looking at the ground embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just..." He stuttered

"No, no don't be, I'm sorry...but thank you." She whispered. She looked at Sanguinem as he slowly woke up. The TARDIS had quickly extracted the power that she had enabled to help River over, and it seemed to be making him weaker. Clara and River took one arm each of the man and dragged him back to the cells. The minute they left the room, The Doctor practically collapsed against the wall, taking deep breaths to prevent hyperventilation. He carefully wiped his tears and rubbed sadly at the red mark on his face. His legs were weak and he didn't attempt trying to walk on them. He just lay back, his hands combing through his hair. Oh god, were things going to he awkward between him and River now.

There was a soft knock at the door and he looked up fearfully as Clara came in. The fear died almost instantly and she went to sit by him against the wall. He groaned as she put a hand to his bruised cheek and she scowled slightly.

"Don't be such a baby." She said in a sternly playful way and the Doctor laughed. "So...what was it Sangu-River said? To prover herself?" The Doctor smiled.

"My name, she said my name."

"Your real name? You mean she knows?"

"I trust that woman with my life, so I told her my biggest secret. My identity." He turned to face her and smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"C'mon, lets go."

"Where?"

"Sanguinem. It's time we spoke."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sorry this chapter is short and sorry it took so long! But hey, 100 followers! You guys rock!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Just been wallowing in the Avengers and Divergent fandom. I'm hooked! Iron Man is my favourite, next to Black Widow. As for Divergent, I think I might be…Erudite. GASP! I would go insane within a week of being in Amity, and I couldn't be in Dauntless (I have the fighting skills of a disabled platypus), I lie too much to be in Candor and I wear too many colours to be in Abnegation. Who knows, perhaps I'm Divergent…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sanguinem roared at nothing in particular, pure rage coursing through his system as he grasped on to the fact he had failed to enjoy his moment with his pet. He roared louder as he thought of that cow River interrupting them.

The TARDIS watched the pathetic man as he raved. He paid no attention to the hologram and continued to shout. She was angry, wanting nothing more than for this man to pay for what he had done to her Doctor, but she also knew this was something the Doctor, as weak as he may still feel, had to take into his own hands. As she thought this, Sanguinem began to shout again.

"ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ME! ESPECIALLY THAT _SLUT_ YOU CALL YOUR FRIEND! THE MINUTE I GET I OUT I'LL-"

"You'll what?"

Sanguinem looked up at the door to see the Doctor looking at him. His face, instead of masked with the fear he had been expected, was expressionless. He nodded to the TARDIS hologram, which nodded back and phased out. This was something he needed to do by himself. He grabbed a stool and sat about a metre away from the bars to the cell, still showing no emotion.

"So, Sanguinem is it? Interesting name, glad I could finally know it. Tell me, _Sanguinem_, how does it feel to be in my perspective?" He stood up. "To be helpless, vulnerable?" Sanguinem smiled.

"_Broken_?" The Doctor flinched slightly at the voice, making Sanguinem laugh. "Look at you, a pathetic little man acting god."

"I could say the same about you. You will pay, for what you did to me, did to River."

"And how do you intend to do that? You won't kill me; you don't have it in you. Despite everything, you _still_ don't have it in you to kill me. Why is that, slut?"

The Doctor's hands shot through the bar's and grabbed his shirt, and for just a minute, rage flashed in his eyes as the man, even in his weakened form, still continued to taunt him. "Because." He spat. "Nobody deserves to day. Not even scum as low as you. Now tell me, Sanguinem, I wasn't your first, was I? How many others?"

"Really, why do you care so much?"

"HOW MANY?" He shouted, desperate not to let him knock him down. He just laughed again and his eyes widened.

"All my time, there have only been three. A girl, not a very bright thing, It was almost as easy to lure her as it was you. She was no fun, ended up killing her. The second, a mere child, some stupid kid in the wrong place at the wrong time. She escaped, eventually. Went back to her dull little planet I assume." He grinned madly. "And then I heard about you from the Gelth, and I knew." He laughed. "I _knew_ you would be perfect!" The Doctor loosened his grip slightly and his eyes widened.

"Th-the Gelth?"

"Yes. They made a new Planet, in the place where Gallifrey once stood as vengeance for those who turned them to gas. They lived there, and had you as living proof of their victory!"

"Where is it now? This second Gallifrey, WHERE IS IT NOW?"

"Up in flames, along with the Gelth! Your little girlfriend sure wasn't happy." The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Good. And it will stay that way. TARDIS!" The hologram appeared, looking happy. "Set the co-ordinates for Volag-Noc; I have a feeling he'll serve time." He merely laughed.

"No prison can hold me!"

"True. But Volag-Noc is an ice planet. If you escape, you die."

Sanguinem's face was contorted with anger, and he screamed as he shot his hands out, inches away from the Doctor's lapel's, but he was to far away for him to touch him. He left the room as he continued to scream and went to the console room to get the TARDIS going.

He couldn't believe it. The Gelth, they were the people who had come to watch him suffer. He understood they weren't exactly on the best of terms, but he never thought of them as sadistic. He was never allowed to see his monthly tormentors, but he remembered the pain, the humiliation. He reached a hand out to the console to steady himself, and felt it warm beneath him. He smiled. _Good old TARDIS, always there for me_. He pulled the lever and the TARDIS took off with a jolt. He turned to the door and flinched when he saw River standing there. He quickly calmed himself, knowing that River was safe, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey Doctor, where we going?"

"Volag-Noc; very good atmosphere for our friend." River laughed and placed her hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

_"You don't think she actually LIKES you do you? You're just a wanton little WHORE!"_

He tensed from under her and jumped back, leaning heavily on the railing. She sighed, smiling.

"Sorry Doctor. Forgot." He looked back at her, her casual reply making him uneasy.

"I'm sorry River, it's just I might be a bit edgy for a while." River seemed confused.

"Doctor, you know it wasn't me who hit you, called you those things."

"I know!" He sighed. "I know, but he was in you and...I just..." River sighed.

"You think I'm not angry with you? We're married, Doctor. Why would you kiss her?" He turned to her, a different look in his eyes.

"River, whilst I was missing, Clara looked for me day in, day out. She never stopped, not ever. She could have ran off with the TARDIS and continued to explore, but she kept looking. Tell me River, did you ever think to look, after I had been gone all that time? When I didn't return to the TARDIS, she came to Clara because she knew Clara would look."

"I didn't know, I just thought you were just travelling!" He laughed.

"Sixteen months, River. Sixteen months I was beaten, starved, _raped_, hurt in so many ways and you thought it was all fine. You thought because I'm the 'oncoming storm' I would be all safe, exploring some planet? I'm none of what I was, not anymore, he took that from me!" Tears were running down his cheeks and his voice was breaking. River just looked at him, lost for words. He closed his eyes, shuddering.

"C-Clara can help me, I love her. I'm sorry River." And with that he left, as they heard the sound brought by the Doctor leaving the breaks on as they landed on Volag-Noc.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Writers block is not fun. TBC, please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry this took a while! Been busy, working towards a science award. ALLONS-Y!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clara wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in the snow. The Doctor seemed oblivious to it, straightening his bow-tie as if it were bloody summer. Must be a Time Lord thing. They had taken Sanguinem in within a blink of an eye, under multiple counts of violence, rape and slavery. Hearing it all had made her nauseous; she could only imagine how it had made the Doctor feel. The look Sanguinem gave him as he was roughly taken to a cell would stay with her forever. She sighed, wanting so much to help the seemingly unbroken man, the man she was sure she loved...

The trip back to the TARDIS was short, and he opened the door with a snap of his fingers. He sat at the chair, clearly somewhere else.

"You ok?" She asked, knowing he wasn't. He sighed.

"Yeah...yeah of course. He's gone now, he can't hurt me again, he can't hurt anyone ever again."

"But?"

"...but he won. He did it, he left his mark." He got up and paced the deck frustratingly. "Everywhere I go, everything I do, I'll just be thinking about HIM! Even when I'm with you." He faltered. "Even when I'm with you, I won't be able to love you properly, to hold you. He ruined every chance of being with you, HE RUINED ME! I can't...I don't..."

Clara knelt where he had sat on the floor, a hand in his hair.

"Love me?" He gave a shaky laugh.

"Yes...oh god yes. Since I saw you, my impossible girl, I knew I loved you. Before it happened, before he...I was ready. I could have done it. Now it's too late."

Clara put a hand on his cheek and turned him to look at her, then kissed him, softly.

"I loved you the minute you poked your hazardous chin into my life, and nothing will ever change that. I'll stay with you, Doctor, I'll wait as long as it takes." He smiled and hugged her, kissing her back.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" She shrugged, hugging him tighter. He tensed slightly and she remembered what River had said about tight spaces. River...

Oh god.

"Doctor, you and River, aren't you going to get married in the future." His face twisted slightly.

"So she claims. Probably with a future regeneration, that's more likely. I told her...I told her I loved you. I don't know what she thought, I left after I told her. She's probably somewhere in the TARDIS." Clara nodded.

"Well, I reckon one of us should talk to her. You've done enough for today; you should go rest." He wanted at first to protest, before realising how tired he really was and made his way over to his bedroom. Clara smiled as he went off; that man was as good as they come. She trusted the TARDIS to take her to wherever River was, and was landed at her bedroom door. Confused, she entered.

Her bedroom had been made very comfortable, and was put right next to the Doctor's in case he had a nightmare which, unfortunately, was more often than not. The large, mahogany double bod was put right by the far wall. The Doctor had originally offered her a bunk bed, which she had declined. The room was also filled with historical and alien books, things she hadn't even tried to use, in fear of breaking them. And, by the bed, was one River Song.

She turned when she heard Clara enter, and Clara saw she had been crying.

"River what's wrong?"

""Don't you dare pretend you don't know! I am to marry that man sometime in the future, and I don't need you messing this up!"

"River, please, listen to me! After all he's been through, I think it's important he makes his own choices, and-,"

"Oh my god, EVERYTHING JUST GOES BACK TO THOSE 16 MONTHS! We get it, it happened, it's the past! I'm sure he'd heal better if we just stopped talking about it!"

"River, we can't just pretend it didn't happen! This is going to affect The Doctor and it's going to take some time for him to fully return to normality!"

"You talk as if you've known him forever! He lost his kind, his closest friend, has watched the fall of civilisations! Why would this bother him any more than the other times?" Clara couldn't help it, she laughed.

"All those things he's seen, all those mental scars, they are simply made from guilt. The guilt of not protecting the ones he loved. This time, it was he who suffered. You need to know that he's not going to heal overnight."

"And I'm not suggesting it will. But we can at least speed up the process!"

Before Clara could stop her, River ran towards the door, which promptly shut. The hologram of the TARDIS appeared, angry.

"You forget, River, Psychic link. I know exactly what you are thinking, don't you dare try it!" River laughed unkindly.

"What if I do?"

"You forget, River, I can control wherever you go in this ship, and you shall not go to him if your intentions are as cruel as that." The TARDIS turned to Clara. "I believe its time River left."

"I couldn't agree more." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. They turned and saw the Doctor there, surprisingly unaffected by however much he had heard. He strode over, till he was standing nose to nose with River.

"The TARDIS tells me everything, River. Everything. Did you honestly think that would help me River?"

"I am your WIFE! I should be able to do what I want in your presence. We are to get married!"

"River, you know as well as I do that time can be rewritten."

River's face turned stony, and her eyes filled with a rage that the Doctor had become so used to, and she turned round and flung herself at Clara. Clara was quicker and dodged it, causing River to crash headfirst into one of the tables. Clara pounced, locking River's arms behind her. The Doctor smiled slightly.

"We can drop her off somewhere in the 52nd century, that should no nicely. Lovely time for London, I believe, know a place where they sell a lovely soufflé." He said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They quickly took off after practically dragging River out, watching her rage from the projector. Clara couldn't help but smile even in moments like this, the Doctor had childish glee in manning the controls. She held on tight as it took off. She sighed, knowing she had to ask.

"Doctor, what was River going to do, I mean, you know, when she…" She made a face that said she didn't really have to continue. The Doctor gave a small smile and sighed.

"She was going to…make love to me, and from what the TARDIS has told me, she didn't intend for it to be completely consensual." Clara slapped her hand on her mouth and gasped.

"Bu-bu-why?"

"I think she intended to shock me back into reality, so to speak. To face me with my fears. Not that it would have worked in any sense." He sighed, rubbing the control panel affectionately. "I don't need River. I have you, Clara. I may not be the man that you deserve, yet, but I know you'll stay with me till I heal. I know that you'll be patient. I know that you can fix me."

Clara smiled, and wrapped her arms around the Doctors waist, kissing him passionately.

"What do you know." Thought Clara. "This really did turn out to be a snog box."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_It's come, folks. This is the second to last chapter! I again, want to thank everyone who has stuck with me :D another reason for this being late is I was recently assigned as an admin for my favourite Facebook page_ #! ?id=400233730047356&_user=100002320950700 , _Bowties are cool. If you were to like, that would be AMAZING! I'm admin FishyCustard if your interested :) again, sorry for the wait, till next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oh...My...LLAMA GOD. I'm so sorry it took THIS LONG! I have been unbelievably stressed and my account was down and I am just so sorry! Well, here we go folks. The last chapter..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Roughly 1 year later...

Clara fell back on the bed, giggling slightly as her Doctor wrapped his arms round her, kissing her passionately. They had had quite a confrontation with the Zygons; perhaps this was a "sorry you got kidnapped" thing. Worked for her. She kissed him back, smiling as he ran a hand through her hair.

They did nothing that night, just dressed and slept as the TARDIS floated carelessly through space. Clara was careful, even now not to distress the Doctor. He had done so amazingly well, and who was she to make him worse? And she didn't care. She loved him, that was all that mattered. It was later on that night that something happened that hadn't happened in around six months. The Doctor had a nightmare.

It started off with just whimpering, and then he kicked down the covers, but Clara only woke when a flying hand went to her face, and woke to see the face of her beloved Doctor contorted in agony. She lightly shook him on the shoulder, but this only made it worse.

"NO! No...p-please don't, don't do it..." He whispered through tears that formed in his eyes. Clara put a hand on his hearts to see that they were plummeting at an unhealthy speed. She hugged him close, soothing him with her voice till he woke with a start, breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the room until they met Clara's, and he seemed to snap back immediately. He wiped his eyes hurriedly and took several shaky breaths, then left the room, mumbling that he was sorry. Clara sighed, and followed him. Would it ever be truly forgotten?

She walked carefully down the corridor of the TARDIS, relying on her to lead her to him. She came to the console room, and found him underneath the console, taking several, deep breaths in an attempt to calm was still half naked, and appeared to be shivering even though it was warm in the TARDIS. She sat next to him and he flinched, but calmed the minute he saw her. She put an arm around him and he leaned into her slightly.

"What was it?" She asked, knowingly.

"Who else?" He said back, his voice barely a whisper. She nodded in understanding. Always

him. She hoped that bastard was having a nice time in Volag Noc. She got up and started to move away. The Doctor preferred to be alone after a nightmare, and he never talked about them. Only when the nightmare's were so horrible, so vivid that it left the Doctor crying and retching did she question him.

"It was y-you..." He said as she turned to leave. Clara turned, confused.

"What?"

"H-he wanted to get y-you...hurt you and I couldn't stop him." Tears had sprung in his eyes and he placed a hand over his mouth to stop any unwanted whimpers. "H-he said it was our yearly anniversary and that y-you were his present...a-a-and I couldn't stop him."

Clara ran back and pulled him into a hug as he sobbed quietly. She was startled at this dream; this had never happened before. It was always flashback scenarios. And she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable, although it was in no way The Doctor's fault he had had this dream.

"How-?" She managed.

"Telepathic link, a Dyabolem trait. He was waiting till I wouldn't expect it; an entire year after you rescued me." He pounded the console furiously. "I shouldn't have allowed him to get through! Why...why couldn't I have just...just..." He sighed. Clara put an arm around his waist and kissed him on his back.

"The important thing is that it's not going to happen. Like you said; he escapes from Volag Noc he dies. He can't get to us, not now not ever. And the second thing is this telepathic link. Can we destroy it?" He thought about it.

"The TARDIS might be able to do something, It would just mean having to stay in the ship for a few days." Clara smiled.

"Good for me."

The Doctor laughed, and turned to kiss her. He knew he would never truly be better; Sanguinem had left his scar. But scars fade, and he wouldn't soon be one of the number one things on his mind. He had Clara now, and Clara had healed him. Whilst the cracks were still there, he was finally fixed.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_I apologise for what I think is a pretty crap ending; I can improve it if you want! I had two ideas for the ending and I chose this one, but the alternate ending can be easily added on. Well, I shall wait for the word from my readers! Thank you all for putting up with my slow updates and grammatical errors, and just thank you for having the patience to read this story! AND TONKS7421, YOU HAVE HELPED ME LIKE YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE AND I THANK YOU! Byeee!_


End file.
